Regrets and Mistakes
by SlytherinPride7
Summary: Rose is devastated  after seeing Scorpius cheating on her. Besides dealing with her ex-boyfriend Rose has to study a lot and settle things down with a childhood crush. Beyond all, what will her cousin, Albus Potter say about it? - T for mature themes. R&R
1. Chapter 1

The silk blue sheet in which Rose was sitting was wet from her teardrops. She was obviously crying. But she couldn't stay there sobbing and crying for the rest of her life. Containing her tears, Rose looked at the wet window. It was raining and it was very hard to see anything. And then, she distinguished a few - more precisely seven - red figures flying in their brooms. Obviously it was the Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing in the pitch. Scanning the team she soon found her cousin James, the recently promoted Quidditch Captain. It wasn't difficult though, of course James had to be the one who was making out with a girl in his own broom, Rose thought to herself and chuckled. It was so typical of him...

But looking at a couple didn't help Rose's situation. She started to cry again, remembering her good times with him. With Scorpius. Until he cheated on her with that stupid Hufflepuff girl. It was their anniversary of 2 years and one month. A few hours ago she had seen her ex-boyfriend kissing Johanna Smith, a fifth year from Hufflepuff. This memory was the only thing on her mind in the moment, and constantly, she had keeping flashbacks of the scene.

[FLASHBACK]

Rose was walking towards the Slytherin dungeons. She was to meet her beloved boyfriend, Scorpius. It was their anniversary and they would spend the whole day together. Shame they couldnt go to Hogsmeade. Rose was definetly in love with him. She wanted him, she desired the boy more than she ever desired anything. More than she desired a book. They were in their sixth year and surely sexual thoughts had come into Rose`s mind a few times, but today these thoughts were stronger than ever and she was expecting to happen something between her and Scorpius. The Weasley girl had put on her sexiest clothes and used a few Muggle acessories, called make-up, that her mother had given her as a gift. Rose was close to the stairs to the dungeons when someone called her.

"Hey Rose!" She didn't look back. "Hey!..." "I think you ought to see this!"

She turned around and saw one of her roommates, Jenny. Rose followed her to the Great Hall. Jenny pointed her the Slytherin table. First she didn't understand why she needed to see a bunch of Slytherin boys in a small circle laughing. When she was about to leave she understood why Jenny had called her. One of the boys moved out and she was capable of get a glimpse of it. There he was, Scorpius Malfoy snogging another girl. Actually he was pressing her against the wall and kissing her. She ran towards the circle, bumped in a few people and grabbed the Hufllepuff girl from Scorpius`s hands. The girl screamed as Rose slapped her in the face and as for Scorpius, he was wordless.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

A few more tears ran from her beautiful eyes and down to her lips, but were interrupted by her soft hand. But she decided to move, to continue with her life and forget that stupid, worthless boy.

"Well, I have to take a stand!" Rose thought again to herself. She got up and left her dormitory in the Ravenclaw Tower. The Common Room was full. Almost all tables, sofas and armchairs were taken. In most of them, there were people reading thick and heavy books or playing a good match of Wizarding Chess. But also there was a few talking and others just thinking, aparently, to themselves.

But the favorite seat of the red-headed girl wasn't taken. She grabbed the biggest book from the table in the centre of the room. In the Ravenclaw Common Room, there were always a book. No matter where, the students always found books. Almost none of them had to go to the library; they had almost every book that was in the school library. The blue armchair was near her; she had just passed Rowena Ravenclaw`s statue,; she was close to getting a moment of peace. But before she could sit, she was stopped by one of the last people she wanted to talk at that right moment.

"Look Corner, if you want to talk to me, then go away. I don't like you and you've

know this since the third year when you confessed that you were in love for me, OK?" Rose began speaking to the boy, trying to avoid a long, boring and uncomfortable conversation.

"I was hoping that... You know... Now that you and the Malfoy boy are over... W-we c-could be t-together."

"Are you deaf?" She was getting angrier at the boy. "You didnt listen to waht I just told you, I—"

But Rose wasnt able to speak anymore. He, Julian Corner, had just grabbed her into a strong and passionate hug and kissed her fully on the mouth. Rose wasn't expecting it. She didn't know what to do, she was shocked. She tried to think, but it was one of the first times that Rose Weasley wasn't able to think of a solution for a problem. But she didn't want to kiss him; she didn't love him. She tried to push him away.

"But his lips... Aaah, his lips! Sweet, soft, and his tongue...WAIT!" Rose was now thinking right and realized that she couldn't do this, it was outrageous!

She pushed him away with all her strength and began to sob. Corner fell on the floor and a few looked at them, curious about what had just happened. Rose couldn't believe she had done this. She was feeling disgusted from herself. And sobbing, she walked to the armchair by the large window, ignoring all the voices behind her, espeacilly the voice of Jullian Corner attemptting to say sorry. She turned her book over and saw what she was going to read. The teenager remembered her mother and forced a smile.

"Hogwarts, a History.- sob- I hope-sob- this-sob-can-sob-cheer-sob- me up."

She began to read. For a brief moment she was able to pay attention to the book and focus. But soon, the words didn't seem to make sense for the girl. She wasn't understanding anyhing. Rose couldn't concentrate. She closed the book and was about to run up to her bed and cry, but Corner appeared in front of her again.

"GO AWAY!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and searched for the girl who had screamed. But Rose had already sprinted out of the Common Room. She didn't know where to go, nor what to do. For a few minutes she thought about going to the library but she remembered she couldn't focus on the book. Again, Rose found herself without an answer to the problem. But she remembered that her cousin Albus Severus Potter told her that he wouldn't help her with anything. But there was one problem. He might be in the Slytherin Common Room, and Scorpius might be there too.

She looked everywhere in the castle in search for her cousin. The owlery, the library, the Great Hall, the courtyards, the kitchen, empty classrooms, even in the Boathouse. But he was nowhere to be seen. There was only one other place for her to look, and she was hoping that she wouldnt need to go there. The Slytherin Dungeons.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta Reader -<strong> Princess Twila **. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Hogwarts dungeons seemed to be colder than ever for Rose Weasley. She had, of course, already been there thousand of times for her potions classes, but she felt a very strange feeling that she was not accepted in there. Slytherins used to make fun of almost everybody that wasn't in their house.

Poor Rose, she wasn't an exception; in fact she was the target of most of the girls from her year. Trying to remember how to get in the entrance - Scorpius had already told her the path - she turned left, and then right and then left again. In this final corridor there were only Slytherin students, and in the very end there was the entrance for the Common Room. She obviously couldn't enter there, but for Rose it wasn't a problem. She knew what to do.

A pair of very young girls passed by Rose; probably a couple of silly first years, she thought. One of them was really short with blonde hair, the other had a long black hair and apparently this girl was really bossy. But before they could continue, Rose had already grabbed the smaller one and was dragging her to a corner. She screamed from fear and her friend, noticing what had just happened, screamed too and ran in Rose's direction.

"What are you doing? Are you mental?"the blonde girl was trying to get rid of Rose. "You can't jut grab and drag me with no reason, I am going to call the Slytherin Prefect!"

"Are you talking about Al? I mean... Albus Severus Potter?"

"Yes!" It was now the other girl's turn to talk.".

"This is going to be easier than I thought..." The girls laughed at this comment. "Look, I am a Prefect too so shut up and listen to me, or I can get you both into big, BIG trouble, if I want to!" The little girls suddenly stopped talking and moving and looked at Rose with disgust in their faces. "I want you to say to Albus, the prefect, that his cousin Rose requests to see him right now. And please oblige him to come out. Of course he will come right away but if he refuses say that he will be in detention!" The two girls kept looking at Rose for a while until she screamed, "Go on, now!"

The girls sped away the corridor and when they reached its end, murmured a few words and a concealed door opened. Rose caught a glimpse of a sofa and a few people, green lights and a fireplace, but her vision was blocked by a tall boy, with blonde (almost grey) hair and blue eyes. He was swaying for the corridor. But his show didn't last long.

Rose had already got to her feet, ran to the boy's direction and punched Scorpius fully in his face. He almost fell over, but two boys grabbed him before he reached the floor. Everybody was looking at Rose now and swearing at her. But for her luck, her cousin Albus Potter appeared.

Before he could ask any question, he was already in another corridor of the dungeons being dragged by his cousin. This one was a lot more empty. There was a wooden bench near the wall where Rose sat. Albus sat by her side, crossed his arms and looked at her.

"So Rosie, what do you need?" he asked her and chuckled. He had just used the nickname she most hated in the entire world. She looked at him with a furious look. "OK, sorry! What it is then?"

"Well, _Albie _– " he looked at her with anger because of the stupid nickname, "- I am sure you remember the day that you told me that I could count on you with anything right?" Rose started what would be a very long conversation.

"Yeah, I do, of course!" She smiled, but before she could continue he interrupted. "Wait! Will this be one of that long, boring talks we often have? Otherwise I will have to warn Cornelia that I will delay a little bit."

"When you say Cornelia... You mean Cornelia Carter?" He nodded "Aha! So that is why you are all blushed, covered in red marks in your face _and neck _and also your hair is messier than ever. Not counting, of course, the three first buttons of your shirt opened! Haha! I had suspected though..." Albus couldn`t help but laugh too.

Cornelia Carter and Albus Potter, Rose`s cousin, had been dating since the end of their O.W.L.s, the previous year. For Rose`s luck she was a nice Slytherin girl, one of the only ones that didn`t bully her. In fact they were kind of friends.

"Can you stop criticizing me and Cornelia and answer my damn question?" He had now tydied his hair and closed two of the three buttons of his shirt.

"Yes it will be a long talk, go warn her and do it _fast_. And don`t forget the last button." She was serious now, because she had remembered why she wanted to talk to Albus... _Scorpius Malfoy, the cheater of the decade!_

Albus was indeed really fast, probably because he noticed that he was going to have a serious talk with her. Or maybe because he wanted it to end soon so he could talk to Cornelia, the girl thought to herself, but no, I don`t really think so. He cameback and was now very tidy, just to please Rose.

"Can we talk in another place? It is very cold down here!" Rose asked.

"I was going to suggest you the same thing! I say we go to a secret room. I don`t know if you already heard about it, but very few students know of its existance. It was your dad who told me about it in fact. It is called..."

"The Room of Requirement! Yes of course I know of it, mom told me everything about it and when our parentes used as a HQ for a secret society! Let`s go!"

The cousins were soon on the seventh floor and in an Unplotabble room perfect for a talk. They both sat in a large and comfortable sofa.

Rose began to talk. She told everything to him, what she had seen and how she had punched Scorpius in the face... It wasn`t easy to talk about it, not for Rose anyway. Ocasionally she would gasp, or sob and a few times she started to cry and Albus had to hold her tight in his arms to make her stop. Rose was so grateful to Albus. He was like an angel to her, always supporting her.

"Now I want you to be a hundred percent honest with me Al! Really! Will you be?"

"Rosie, Rosie. Tell me, how many times have I ever lied to you?" She smiled, and he did too. "So, what is your question?"

"I want to know if you knew anything about it – the cheating – and why he did it, or anything!" She almost started to cry.

"No Rose, I didn`t! I only heard a few whispers in the Common Room while...talking to Cornelia—"

"Making out is more correct."

"OK, it doesn`t matter. What matters is that I didn't know anything about it and I am really angry at Scorp. But if you ask me to end my friendship with him, sorry. This is the only thing I am not willing to do! We are best friends and you know it. I will talk to him, actually I will punch him! I can`t believe he did this to you!" Rose started to cry and leaned her hed on his shoulders as he hugged her. "In the end every thing will be all right, and you know it! This is not the end of the world! Everything is gonna be all right..."

Rose Weasley was back in her dormitory. She was the only one there. Looking at the window she noticed that it had stopped raining. The silence was suddenly interrupted by a very tiny owl swooshing through an open window. It layed on a large table in the center of the room. Rose smiled when she saw the owl.

"Hey Sunny! What good news you bring now? I am really needing one at this moment!" She got the letter from Sunny`s legs (the owl she had got as a gift from her uncle Harry in her first year at Hogwarts) and turned it. One hand was stroking the bird and the other was holding the letter. When she looked at the sender`s calligraphy she let out a scream.

It was _his _letter. That delicate yet striking caligraphy, she loved so much. It was _him._

_It was Scorpius Malfoy._


End file.
